


Drifting away

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Post Anklet, darkish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: The relationship between Peter, Elizabeth and Neal is changing and Peter makes a decision that will change his life and those of the two people he loves most.





	

He sat in the darkened room, watching them sleep in the moonlight that filtered in through the curtains. His wife, his best friend, his loves.

They were a matched set - blue eyes, dark hair and sophisticated in a way he'd never be. And yet, somehow, he'd become the focus of their lives. He had no idea how or what they saw in him - they had more in common with each other than either had with him.

His attention returned to the bed when Elizabeth stirred, sighing softly as she curled in closer to Neal, his arms tightening briefly, almost protectively, around her. He understood the instinct. He'd done everything in his power to protect her, failing only once when Keller took her right out of the house. He'd protected Neal just as fiercely, from the moment he walked out of prison - monitor strapped around his ankle - through his infiltration of the Panthers. His only failure had come when he hadn't prevented the near-fatal shot from Keller's gun.

Again, Elizabeth stirred, drawing his attention. He'd known he loved her from the moment he saw her with a sign held up, standing in front of the gallery. She made things easy for him and understood him in a way no one else did. With Neal, it had been more gradual. He'd been part of his life in one way or another for so long, he supposed it was inevitable that he'd fall just as hard.

But things had changed between the three of them - a change he knew they didn't see. A change played out on the bed before him - one side holding two, the other holding only one.

He knew what he had to do, what was best for them, had already set things in motion.

He stood, gathering his clothes - jeans, Tshirt, sneakers - and changed in the guestroom so he wouldn't disturb them. One last look before he went downstairs, greeted with a soft woof from Satchmo. He gathered his wallet, keys and badge and shrugged into a jacket before closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long before he pushed through the doors on the twenty-first floor. There were a few things he still needed to do - things that were best done away from them. He needed this alone time, away from them so they didn't cloud his thinking.

He fired up his computer, checking the balance of a near forgotten savings account, one Elizabeth didn't know about, one he'd set up before he'd even joined the Bureau. More than enough.

His email also held good news and he made a mental note to make the calls he needed to make and tell them he would be going out of town for a few days.

He stayed long enough to clear one case and ferret out leads on three others, leaving notes for Jones and Blake to follow up. At times like this, he missed Diana but Jones was an excellent agent and Blake was getting there.

By the time he left, the sky was beginning to lighten and he left a message with night security to tell Jones he wouldn't be in that day.

They were still asleep when he got home, once again greeted with a soft woof from Satchmo, but he knew Elizabeth would be up soon, followed by Neal shortly after.

He'd just finished his second cup of coffee and started breakfast when he heard the shower come on. He smiled, imagining them, wet and slippery, as they pleasured each other for the first time that day. He briefly entertained the idea of joining them but dismissed it, leaving them to each other.

It wasn't too long before he heard them coming downstairs - Elizabeth in a form-fitting business casual dress and Neal in dress slacks, button down and no tie - he'd put the bespoke suits aside when he discovered more casual attire made him more approachable than he'd been anyway.

"Morning hon," Elizabeth said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting plates and cutlery to set the table.

"I think he deserves more than a peck on the cheek," Neal said.

"Really?" he said, raising a brow. "What *do* I deserve?"

"This," Neal said, sliding a hand around his neck and pulling him into a long, languorous kiss, his tongue gently but firmly invading his mouth.

He allowed himself to get lost in the taste of his partner, remembering the first time they kissed. It had been after an excellent dinner and wine - lots of wine but not so much that they hadn't been in control. They'd both been feeling the tension between them for a while, the anticipation, the knowledge that it was going to happen. Their gazes had met and they'd known the time had come. He didn't know who closed the distance - him, Neal or both - but when their lips met it had been like coming home. Later, they'd taken their time exploring each other, Neal's artist's hands and clever tongue eliciting sounds he hadn't known he could utter. Two years later, he'd become adept that drawing those same sounds from Neal.

The memory caused a stirring in his groin, one that Neal noticed. "Mmm, too bad you didn't join us earlier," he said. "You missed out."

"I'm sure you got along just fine without me," he said.

"More fun with three."

"All right you two," Elizabeth said, amused. "Keep that up and we'll never get to breakfast."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Neal asked mischievously.

"We'll need our strength...for later," he said lecherously.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan," Neal said, brushing a hand lightly across his groin.

He'd miss those casual touches, ones meant to arouse just enough to be pleasant until they ignited into passion, passion that would leave them all deliciously exhausted.

"Hon? Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

He'd forgotten how well she could read him; how well both could.

"Just this case," he said. "Something not quite right about one of the witness statements."

"Want me to look over them? You know I'm always glad to help," Neal said.

"Don't you have a client meeting this morning?"

Neal's security consultancy business was thriving - after all, who better to advise than someone who'd beaten the best security available?

"You do sweety," Elizabeth said. "You have to meet with *my* client, remember?"

"I appreciate the offer," he said. "And I'll let you know if I need your help."

After breakfast, there was something of a scramble as Elizabeth and Neal gathered their things.

"C'mon hon, you're going to be late," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her briefcase and keys.

"I'm the boss, I'm allowed to be late on occasion," he said. "Don't worry. Go. Or *you'll* be late."

After a quick kiss for each, he closed the door behind them , his smile fading. He called the Bureau, asking for the Office of Personnel Management and made an appointmen for the end of the week - three days. Three days and he'd change their lives. It would hurt - change sometimes did - but it was for the best.

He shook himself. Neal and Elizabeth weren't the only ones who had meetings that morning. He did as well but his was more... clandestine. It hadn't taken him long to find who he needed - thanks to Mozzie and Neal - and they'd promised him that what he asked for would be ready that day. Before he left, he had one more thing to do. They deserved an explanation, deserved to know why even though they wouldn't understand, wouldn't agree but hopefully would accept.

Half an hour later he folded a letter into a plain white envelope and wrote their names across the front. He'd deposit it at the bank with instructions on when to deliver it. No postmark, no date, no clues.

WCWCWCWC

It had taken some wrangling and reams more paperwork but he got what he wanted - his pension in a lump sum rather than monthly payments. That way there'd be no trail to follow - a trail anyone in the division could follow - after all, that was the bulk of their work, following the money. Now he had everything he needed. He had his pension check in hand and at home in the safe were credit cards, a driver's license, passport and a phone yet to be activated, all in a name not yet his. In the guest room were two suitcases packed with casual clothes - no suits since he was leaving the Bureau as well - and waiting for him was a small, one bedroom house on a five acre spread.

WCWCWCWC

That night he made love to them, feeling a sense of urgency. Time was growing short.

"Peter? What's going on?" Neal asked, pinning him lightly to the bed.

He affected a look of innocence that even Neal hadn't been able to pull off on his best day. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been...different lately," Neal said. "And tonight..."

"I enjoyed myself," he said, freeing a hand to cup his lover's face. "Didn't you?"

He could redirect like the best of them. After all, he'd learned from a master. Neal had taught him a lot over the course of their association - how to redirect, misdirect, what to do, what to say, how to hide in plain sight. He was nearly as good a con as Neal had been.

Elizabeth turned him to face her. "You know we love you, right?" she said.

But not as much as you love each other, he thought. He'd known for a while why Neal had really come back. He was more in love with Elizabeth than he'd ever been with Kate - he was just part and parcel to having her. He had no doubt that Neal loved him but it was Elizabeth who held the greater part of his heart. He said nothing, just drew her in for a long, deep kiss before giving Neal the same.

Neal slid into his usual place between them and he wasn't surprised when he and Elizabeth curled into each other. He waited until their breathing settled into sleep before getting up and dressed. He retrieved the credit cards, the driver's license, passport and phone before taking his suitcases downstairs and giving Satchmno one last pet, one last scratch behind the ears before closing the door behind him and calling a cab.

Forty-five minutes later he was on a train headed out of the city, leaving his old life behind and starting his new one.

WCWCWCWC

"*No* one's heard from him?" Elizabeth asked Jones as she and Neal sat in what had been Peter's office.

"All we know is what we've told you already," Jones said. "He cashed out his pension, turned in his badge and gun."

"And you've heard nothing in the last two months?" Neal asked. "Have you checked his aliases?"

"First thing we did," Jones said. "Nothing on any of them." He paused a moment then asked, "Has Mozzie heard anything?"

"Like he'd tell Moz anything," Neal said. "They were on friendly terms but not *that* friendly."

"Could he find out?" Jones asked.

"I don't know," Neal said. "He's not really in the life anymore. Not since the Panthers."

"What about you?"

"You know I'm not," Neal said.

Jones waved him off. "Not what I meant," he said. "Do you still have any connections?"

"I might have one or two," Neal said. "I don't know if they'll talk to me though."

"Try," Jones said.

"Of course," Neal said. "Anything on his computer?"

"He wiped the history pretty well," Jones said. "So well that we have techs looking through the hard drive to see if they can get anything."

Elizabeth rubbed her face. "I have to wonder how long he planned this," she said. "It's not something you do spur of the moment."

"No, it isn't." Jones said. "Were there any problems at home? Did he act any differently that you noticed? Change his routine?"

"No, nothing," Elizabeth said. "He was just like he always was. We had no idea."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Jones said. "We'll keep looking, see what we can find and let you know as soon as we do."

"Thank you."

"I'll see what I can find out," Neal said. "If I find a name, I'll let you know."

"Go home," Jones said. "And try not to worry. We'll find him."

WCWCWCWC

"Louis!"

The two year old chocolate lab raised its head and panted happily as it bounded toward him. "Time to go to the store," he said, clipping on the leash.

He waited as the dog did its usual check of the gravel drive before opening the door of the used pick up that he'd bought. It wasn't the Taurus but it served his purpose. The route into town was familiar, one he made every week when he made his grocery run.

He scratched his chin. He still wasn't used to the beard he'd grown. It had been a conscious decision not to shave, knowing how facial hair could change one's appearance. It hadn't worked for Neal all those years ago since he'd been photographed daily while he was in prison. His was full and neatly trimmed and he doubted his own mother would recognize him.

He rolled down the window and the lab stuck his head out, nosing the air as he drove. He was reminded of Satchmo for a brief moment then determinedly pushed the memory aside - Satchmo had Elizabeth and Neal and they had each other - they way it should have been, really.

He received various greetings as he entered the store and went about his shopping. He didn't need much, mostly staples and he quickly finished.

"Hey Mr. Lassiter, how are you today?" 

"I'm good, Christie," he said. "How about yourself? Your dad?"

"Oh I'm fine," Christie, a slightly built young woman with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes said. "Dad's still on leave and being cranky about it."

"How much longer? And will you survive?"

Christie laughed. "Another two weeks and I've made it so far," she said. She placed a loaf of bread in the bag and handed it to him. "He wants to know if you're free this weekend. He wants to fire up the grill."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just you and Louis," Christie said. "Arnie's been missing his playmate."

"Just tell me when and we'll be there," he said, gathering the rest of his bags.

"Great! Saturday about one," Christie said.

"See you then."

He gave her a brief nod and loaded his bags into the truck.

It had taken him a while to get used to the quiet and to the overall friendliness of the locals but he found he enjoyed it. He'd quickly become friends with the local police chief when he'd let slip that he was retired law enforcement. He hadn't said he was FBI though - that would have raised questions he didn't want to answer. They usually spent time swapping war stories, talking baseball and where the best fishing was. He knew Carl was curious but he hadn't asked - which was another thing he liked about the man - he didn't pry.

"Yes, I got you something," he said as the lab stuck his nose in one of the bags. "You'll just have to wait until we get home."

Home. A small, one bedroom house on five acres. It was simply furnished with things he'd picked up locally - the furniture used, well worn and comfortable, the dishes, pots and pans, serviceable, the floors, hardwood with area rugs scattered about. Behind the house was a shed he used as a shop after he found he had a talent for woodworking. Not surprising really since his dad had been in construction. But what he did was different. Instead of houses, he built what went into them.

After putting everything away, he gave Louis his treat then grabbed a beer before settling down to pass the afternoon.

WCWCWCWC

"El?" Neal asked, finding her on the couch, clutching a letter. "El, what is it?"

Wordlessly, she handed it to him as he settled beside her. "What's this?"

"It's from Peter," she said, her voice tight. "The bank had it delivered about an hour ago."

"The bank..."

"Said he deposited it the day before he left with instructions on when to deliver it."

":That was a year ago."

Elizabeth gave a short nod. "Gave him plenty of time to disappear completely," she said. Neal held her as she broke down. "Why? Why did he do it?"

"I don't know," Neal said, stroking her hair. "I don't know why he left us."

"Have you found anything?" she asked after pulling herself together.

"Not yet," Neal said. "Both Moz and I ad to cultivate our connections again since most know we both worked with the Bureau and not many of our contacts are still working. We're working on it though. Anything more from Jones?"

"No, nothing more," Elizabeth said. "Since he took his pension in a lump sum there's no trail to follow with payments."

Neal nodded. "Smart, really," he said. He knows they'd be able to track him down that way. That's what they do." He looked at the letter he held, almost afraid to see what it said. The envelope was plain white with their names written on the front. Smart again, not having a postmark to point to where he'd gone. A low tech version of a burner phone. "Give me the basics, would you?"

"In a nutshell he said he left so we - us two - could be together without him in the way," Elizabeth said.

"He wasn't..."

"I know that and you know that," Elizabeth said. "But he felt differently. He said that were better matched to each other than either of us are to him. He felt like a third wheel and even though he knew we didn't mean to, we were pushing him away."

Neal reluctantly agreed with the assessment of their compatibility. He and Elizabeth liked fine wine and cuisine while Peter was more of a beer and meat and potatoes man. He and Elizabeth enjoyed art and classical music and Peter preferred the crosswords and listening to the Yankees. Objectively, Peter had very little in common with either of them. But the heart wasn't objective - it loved who it would.

"He also said he knew why you really came back," Elizabeth said.

"He knows why," Neal said. "I came back to be with both of you.."

"According to him, you came back mostly for me," Elizabeth said. "Because you love me more than you ever loved Kate, more than you love him and he was just part of the package. You couldn't have me without him."

"That's ridiculous!" Neal said, tossing the letter onto the coffee table, unread.

"He thinks it's better this way," Elizabeth said.

"Well, he's wrong."

Neal's cell rang and he fished it out of his pocket. "What's up, Moz? Find anything?"

"Maybe," Mozzie said. "Did some digging and I may have come up with a lead. An old friend of ours said an associate of his made some papers for someone who fit Peter's description."

"Does he have a name for us?"

"He didn't and his associate is out of town for a while. Won't be back for another two or three weeks."

"How good is the work? Do you know?"

Mozzie sighed. "Almost flawless," he said. "He said even you would be impressed. He said a full set was made - driver's license, passport, credit cards. I'll let you know when I have a name."

"Thanks Moz."

"How are you and El doing?" Mozzie asked a little hesitantly.

"We're... coping," Neal said. "Wondering why."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet," Neal said. "Moz may have a line on who made Peter's new ID. Won't know for a few weeks."

During a rather subdued dinner, Elizabeth got a call. "If it's that idiotic bridezilla again, I'll tear her head off," she said as she answered.

"Elizabeth, it's Jones. Sorry to call so late but I think we have something."

"What?" she asked, grasping Neal's hand and putting the call on speaker.

"Techs managed to get something off Peter's computer," Jones said. "Looks like a bank routing number and account number."

"Our account?"

"No, nothing in the city, from upstate," Jones said. "The manager said the account was opened more than twenty years ago. I'm guessing it was from before Peter even went to Quantico."

"But it *is* his account..."

"It was his all right," Jones said. "Had a nice chunk of change in it too."

"Had?" Neal asked.

"It was cleaned out and closed a year ago," Jones said. "They issued a cashier's check instead of a wire transfer to another bank."

"So you couldn't follow it, " Neal said. "He's really covered his tracks. Anything else?"

"I don't know if it's related but there were a few things in his search history - real estate."

"He bought real estate?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know," Jones said. "The search was made just over a year ago. A few properties came up more than once. Two in Vermont, one in Maine, two in Connecticut and one in Ohio. We're in the process of contacting the agents handling the properties to see who inquired about them."

"Let us know what you find," Neal said. "And thanks."

"We want to find him as much as you do," Jones said. "Take care."

Neal rubbed his face, pushing his plate aside. "I can't help but think this is my fault," he said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he learned a lot of this stuff from me," he said. "Leading people - leading *us* - to believe nothing was wrong and that last night... flawless redirect. Even I fell for it."

"But covering his tracks," Elizabeth said. "That's not something he learned from you."

"No... I wasn't quite this good," Neal said. "He *did* catch me twice after all."

"He probably learned from all those white collar criminals he chased. Learned from their mistakes."

Neal nodded. "Yeah. Taking a lump sum and a cashier's check eliminated a paper trail. He knew the Bureau, his team, would be able to follow that. Hand delivered letter from the bank means no postmark so we have no idea what state he's even in." He frowned a little, thinking of the information Jones had given them. "Has he ever expressed an interested in moving to any of those states? After he retired?"

"Not that I remember," Elizabeth said. "I guess I just assumed we'd stay here. Why?"

"It may have helped narrow the search,' Neal said. He sighed. "OF course it could just be a bunch of red herrings, not really going anywhere. I know I did that... more than once."

He regarded her for a few moments, seeing the tension, the uncertainty and the grief he felt reflected in her expression. They both missed him, both wanted him back. "Think you can sleep?" he asked.

"I can try," Elizabeth said. "It's just..."

"I know," Neal said. "There's been too much room for that last year." He grasped her hand. "We'll find him," he said. "We'll find him and bring him home."

WCWCWCWC

He sat back, beer in hand and watched Louis and Arnie chase each other around the yard. He was hosting Carl and Christie that weekend. The afternoon had been spent enjoying good food, good company and good conversation. The mood was slightly dented when Carl said, "You know, you never really talk about your family."

He shrugged. "Not much to tell," he said. "Folks gone, no brothers or sisters."

"What about your wife?"

Almost reflexively he glanced down at his hand, still seeing the faint indentation where his ring had been. "She found someone else," he said. "Someone more... compatible. With a schedule more like hers. Me, I was too caught up in the job, too many late nights. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do,' Carl said. "That's why I like it here. Worst thing to come along is a bunch of drunken teenagers or a bit of vandalism." He looked at him a little speculatively. "Town has enough in the budget for a part time deputy. Interested?"

He laughed softly. "I'm retired," he said.

"So? So was I when I moved here. When Christie was a little girl."

It would be nice, stepping into his old life a little and not having to deal with stacks of paperwork and budget meetings or poring over mind-numbing columns of numbers as they chased various fraud and mortgage scams. "I'll think about it," he said. He pushed aside memories of his team, of Elizabeth and Neal in favor of what he had now - good friends, his dog, his simple life.

"Hey, you like the Mets, don't you?" Carl asked after a few minutes.

"I would if they didn't lose so much," he said. "I'm a Yankees man really."

"I may have a line on a few tickets for a game next month. Wanna join me and Christie?"

"Sounds nice," he said. "Been a while since I've seen them play. Let me know if you get the tickets. I can ask Mrs. Klein if she'll take Louis for the day."

He really didn't want to go back to the city but he didn't want to turn down such a generous offer either. Objectively he knew the odds were slim to none that he'd run into anyone he knew. New York was more than big enough to get lost in. It was the memories he didn't want to face. But getting caught up in a baseball game along with thousands of others was something he hadn't done in a long time.

It was getting late when he bid his guests good bye and he sat out back, enjoying the evening, idly wondering what Jones and the team, what Neal and Elizabeth were doing. He had little doubt that those two were likely out on the town, enjoying a meal at some restaurant he wouldn't feel comfortable stepping into after spending the day touring some museum. After that, they'd go to bed and pleasure each other to exhaustion, never missing the third that had once been there. His own bed had felt somewhat empty at first and he'd kept waking up, missing the sounds of them sleeping on the other side. Louis helped a little but he knew it wasn't, couldn't be the same.

Louis whined softly, sensing his mood. "Never mind me, boy," he said. "Just feeling a little sorry for myself is all." He sighed. "I have a good life here. Good friends, few worries... and they have their lives, together like they should be, without me in the way." He let out a somewhat sardonic laugh. "Hell, I doubt they're even wondering where I am."

It hurt to think that but he knew he'd been on the outskirts of their lives for a while. There had been many a day he'd come home late and found them looking somewhat surprised by his presence. It never lasted long before he was welcomed but it had been there. There had also been many nights - too many - when he'd left their bed and hey hadn't noticed, too many nights when they'd turned to each other rather than him. As if his presence there had been accepted but not important. He hadn't wanted to wait until he was no longer wanted, no longer accepted either in their lives or in their bed. He'd told Carl the truth - Elizabeth had found someone more compatible. Neal was the one she should be with, never mind the age difference.

He was sure they could find him if they really wanted to - he couldn't cover his tracks completely - but he doubted they'd want to go to that much effort. The forger community wasn't exactly forthcoming; it was bad for business and he doubted either Mozzie or Neal had kept their contacts. Yes, they could ask the Bureau, his team, for help but he didn't think they'd get it - he was a retired agent after all, no need for them to keep tabs. Besides, he'd left not only his own name behind but all of his aliases. He knew they may have tried in the beginning, for appearances sake but after more than a year they'd have accepted that he'd gone and didn't want to be found.

He silently toasted Neal, thanking him for all the unwitting lessons in the art of the con and finished his beer before heading inside, Louis at his heels.

WCWCWCWC

"Neal, I think we have something," Jones sounded hopeful over the phone.

"Go on."

"Those properties Peter searched. Three are still on the market, one is pending and the other two sold in the last eighteen months."

"Where?"

"One in Vermont, the other in Ohio," Jones said. "I'll be contacting the agents this afternoon."

"He might not have bought it under his own name, you know that, right?"

"I know. That's why I'm emailing his picture, see if they dealt with him. Have you or Mozzie found anything?"

"Still waiting for Moz's contact to give up a name," Neal said. "He knows Moz has helped the Bureau a few times so he's reluctant to cooperate. Thinks the Bureau will come down on him hard. He'll need some convincing."

"He's told this guy this is strictly off the books, right?"

"Yeah but paranoia is almost a requirement in the business," Neal said. "Take it from someone who knows. We'll get it but it'll take time." He paused as a thought occurred. "Jones? Find out the selling price of those two properties."

"Why?"

"Would he have had enough to pay cash? We know he didn't want to leave a paper trail."

"Yeah. Between that old account and his pension, he'd probably have enough and then some. Enough to live on. For a while at least."

"I guess that would depend on his standard of living and what those properties sold for," Neal said.

"Cheaper to live in the mid-west," Jones said. "But I see you're point. I'll let you know what I find."

Somehow, Neal couldn't see Peter living in some sleepy mid-western town or in any small town really. Peter was a New Yorker even if he hadn't been born there. Still it was another clue as to where he'd gone. He just wished Moz's contact would give up the name and hoped it wasn't too common.

That evening at dinner, Neal and Elizabeth seemed to silently agree to pretend that Peter was out of town, undercover for some sting and would be back soon but the facade cracked over after dinner coffee.

"Anything new?"

"Jones seems to think he's either in Vermont or Ohio," Neal said. "Two of the properties in the search are there. I suggested he find out if either was paid for in cash since Peter didn't want to leave a paper trail.

"Wouldn't paying in cash send up a flag?"

"Here's hoping," Neal said. "But then he may not care if he thinks we're not looking for him."

"He'd know we would," Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Neal asked. "You read the letter. Does that sound like someone who'd think that? Like someone who knew he'd be missed? No, it sounded like someone who stepped aside before he could be pushed aside. Like someone who was about to break."

Silence fell as they sipped their now lukewarm coffee. "We did this, didn't we?" Elizabeth asked. "We let him think he wasn't important enough, took him for granted, thinking he'd always be here."

"We didn't mean to," Neal said.

"Doesn't matter though, does it? We did. We made him an outsider when he'd been the center," Elizabeth said. "We really didn't include him in the things we enjoy."

"Because we knew he didn't," Neal said.

"But we didn't even try," Elizabeth said.

Neal regarded her for a long moment then asked quietly, "Do you want to give up? Do you want to stop looking?"

"No, he's my husband and I want him back. Back where he belongs."

The next question was harder to ask but he did. "If... when we find him, do you want me to step aside? Let him have you to himself like he did before?" He immediately regretted asking when her eyes filled with tears but he had to know. He'd helped push Peter out, however unwittingly. If stepping aside would mean Elizabeth could have him back, he would.

"I want you both," she said. "I love you both so don't make me choose. Please." She dried her eyes. "Besides, it might not make a difference," she said. "He may not want to come home. He may have... someone else now."

"Until we get proof, I prefer to believe he hasn't" Neal said. "I want to believe - I *have* to believe - he wants to come home."

WCWCWCWC

"Good news, no *great* news, mon frere!" Mozzie said a few days later. "I have the name!"

"Elizabeth!" Neal called upstairs. "Moz has it!"

Elizabeth almost fell down the stairs in her rush. "Moz? Moz, who is he now?" she asked.

"He's John Lassiter," Mozzie said. "I know it took a while to find out but..."

"Not your fault," Neal said. "We both now how the community is. Honestly, I'm a little surprised he gave it up without any pressure."

"Actually, there was a *little* pressure..." Mozzie said, sounding a little embarrassed. "But the important thing is now we know."

"Yeah. Yeah we do," Neal said. "Thanks Moz. You're the best."

"Let me know when you find him."

"We will."

As soon as Mozzie hung up, he called Jones. "Jones, Moz came through with the name," he said. "Do a search for a John Lassiter."

Faintly, he heard Jones tapping on a keyboard and waited patiently as Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Do I want to know how he got it?" Jones asked.

"Probably not," Neal said. "I didn't ask."

"Got it. A John Lassiter is listed as purchasing a five acre spread just outside Greenhill, Vermont. Sale closed seventeen months ago. Paid cash. Also purchased a two thousand ten Ford pickup about the same time. Oh, this is interesting. He also rescued a dog two months later from a shelter. A two year old chocolate lab." Jones paused. "So when are you going to go get him?"

"As soon as we can," Neal said. "Got an address?"

"I'll send it to your phone."

"Got it," Elizabeth said, hearing her phone buzz. "Thanks Jones."

"Just bring him back," Jones said.

WCWCWCWC

 

"But you can't go now!" Yvonne exclaimed. "We have the Michaelson wedding in a week."

"You can handle it," Elizabeth said to her assistant.

"But..."

"If they get all pissy about me not being there and drop us then so be it," Elizabeth said. "We can afford to lose them. I, however, can *not* afford to postpone this trip. It's too important."

"How long will you be?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "Hopefully not too long. I"ll let you know. Until then, you're in charge." She hung up the phone and continued packing for both Neal and herself. She wanted to be ready to leave as soon as Neal was free. They'd somewhat reluctantly agreed to put Satchmo in a kennel rather than have the neighbors watch him since they didn't know how when they'd be back. That thought gave her pause. Peter had gotten another dog. A chocolate lab according to what Jones could find out. Had he replaced them as well? And if he had, could they step aside? She shook her head, refusing to entertain the idea. They'd bring him home, kicking and screaming if necessary.

An hour later they were on the road, headed to Greenhill, Vermont.

"You have the address?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, if you consider a state route to be an address," Elizabeth said. "How long until we get there?"

"According to GPS, it'll be about six hours, depending on traffic."

"We'll need to find a hotel then, "Elizabeth said. "I doubt people in Greenhill are night owls."

"You think they roll up the sidewalks at dusk or something?" Neal asked, a little amused.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Who knows? But I doubt Peter would appreciate late evening visitors."

"First thing in the morning then," Neal said.

WCWCWCWC

"You stocking up this week, Mr. Lassiter?" Christie asked as she helped him bag his groceries.

"Got a new recipe I want to try," he said. "You and your dad get to be guinea pigs. You game?"

"Sure," Christie said. "And you know Dad, he'll eat just about anything. When's the taste test?"

"This weekend," he said.

"Here, let me help you with these," Christie said, grabbing about half the bags.

"Nice to know kids these days have manners," he said, amused.

"Hey! I ain't no kid!" Christie said, mock-affronted.

"You're half my age," he said. "To me, that's a kid."

"Well, Dad insisted I be polite," Christie said. "Even when I didn't want to be."

"That's a rare thing these days," he said, putting his bags in the truck. "No Louis, nothing for you this time."

"You know dogs," Christie said. "Eternal optimists." She gave Louis a scratch behind the ears after loading the bags she had. "Oh, hello. Who's that?"

He looked around at the sound of car doors closing and his heart stuttered.

"Boy, he's pretty," Christie said appreciatively.

He barely heard her as questions crowded his mind. Did they know who he was? How did they find out? Were they as happy as he imagined? *Why were they here*? "Looks like he's taken though," he said, indicating the brunette with the man Christie was ogling.

"I can still look, can't I?" Christie said.

"No harm, I guess," he said. "Well, I'd best be getting home. See you and your dad this weekend."

"Sure nuff. Have a good day."

He forced himself to stay calm as he drove home but he wondered why they'd come. They couldn't really want him back, could they? An obvious answer came to him. It hurt but perhaps he should have expected it. They'd tracked him down so he could be served divorce papers though why Elizabeth would insist on doing it personally, he didn't know. Regardless, they were here and he'd have to be ready to find them at his door, probably before the end of the day. Whether they'd come to serve him papers - which he'd sign - or to take him back was really irrelevant. He had a home here and he wasn't leaving. He put off the problem until he had to deal with it and went about his usual routine.

WCWCWCWC

"So this is Greenhill, Vermont," Neal said as they waited for their orders.

"Seems like a nice enough town," Elizabeth said. "Friendly."

Neal regarded her for a moment then asked, "Nervous?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Terrified, actually," Neal said. "It's been more than a year since we've seen him..." He paused as the waitress brought their orders. "Maybe he found someone else."

"He wouldn't cheat on us," Elizabeth said.

"Peter Burke is married," Neal said. "John Lassiter isn't."

"We're not here for John Lassiter, we're here for Peter Burke and Peter Burke wouldn't cheat."

"You know, we still haven't decided what we'll do if he won't come back," Neal said. "Do we really have a right to take him away from the life he has here?"

He could see she wanted to argue but then her shoulders slumped in defeat. "No, we don't. I guess I'm just hoping he loves us enough to give it up, that he'll realize he read the situation wrong."

"Did he?" Neal asked. "Stop and really see the situation from his perspective. How many times did we get involved in discussing the latest exhibit at MoMA? Or about the newest five star restaurant? Or about which wine would go best with dinner?" He paused then said, " And I can see where his side of the bed was emptier. He was essentially sleeping alone with us. We chose each other over him and he saw that. Can you blame him for thinking he was in the way?"

"You're right," Elizabeth sighed. "So I'll ask you: do you want to stop? We know where he is now. Do you still want to try?"

"Of course I do," Neal said. "We'll tell him how we feel then let him decide. For what it's worth, I don't think he *wanted* to leave, he just thought it best if he did. He loves us enough to get out of our way, even if it wasn't what we wanted."

"And we should love him enough to let him go, if that's what he wants, right?"

"It'll be hard but yes," Neal said. "Like you said, we took him for granted. We can't do that anymore."

WCWCWCWC

He looked up from his crossword, hearing tires crunch on the gravel drive. Louis took note as well and gave a soft woof then parked himself by the door.

"Louis..."

He waited for the knock on the door before getting up. Surprisingly, he wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be at seeing them again after so long.

"Can I help you?" he asked, opening the door.

"Peter..." Neal said.

"John. John Lassiter," he said. "You obviously have the wrong house."

"No, we have the right one, " Neal said. "Jones got the address after Moz got the name. Can we come in? Please?"

He stood there for a few minutes before moving aside to let them enter. They'd found him so no sense pretending.

"So, let me have them," he said.

"Have what?" Elizabeth asked as they found seats and he got them beers.

"The divorce papers," he said. "That's why you tracked me down, isn't it?"

"If you want a divorce, *you'll* have to file," Elizabeth said. "We came to take you home."

"I am home," he said.

"We know why you left," Neal said. "We never meant to push you away."

"Maybe not but you did," he said. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you were doing?"

"All we can say is we're sorry," Neal said. "We never meant to hurt you. We *need* you."

"Didn't feel like it," he said. "Tell me, Elizabeth, how many times has Neal been late for dinner? How many times has he put the work first? Forgotten your birthday? How many times have you gotten the call that he's been wounded? My guess, not nearly as many times as you did with me."

"I knew who you were when I married you," Elizabeth said. "I accepted that."

"But then Neal came along," he said. "Someone you have more in common with than you ever had with me. Someone you can discuss art exhibits with or restaurant and wind choices. That was never me and you know it." He absently scratched Louis' ears and gave him a pat. "And you Neal? Don't you enjoy those things more without having to dumb things down for me? Having someone who prefers a glass of wine rather than a beer?"

"I've never had to 'dumb things down' for you Peter," Neal said. "You're one of the smartest men I know."

"Don't you want to come back?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't want to be in the way," he said.

"You weren't," Neal said.

"Wasn't I?" he asked.

"No, you weren't," Neal said. "Admittedly, we took you for granted and that's on us. But we never, ever believed you were in the way."

He wanted to believe them but he was a man who looked at the evidence and the evidence said they were better off without him. "The facts tell me I *was* in the way," he said. "I can't tell you how many times I left your bed without you noticing, how many times you looked surprised to see me when I came home, how many times you couldn't spare a few minutes to call and ask if I was staying late and when I'd be back."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you just say something?" Elizabeth asked. "You didn't *talk* to us."

"I figured you knew what you were doing and were just waiting for me to catch up," he said.

"That, Peter Burke, has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say," Neal said. "You're smarter than that."

"I was smart enough to figure out that you preferred each other, " he said a little heatedly. ""That you really didn't care if I slept in the same bed or not. You used to notice if I didn't, if I got up in the middle of the night." He got up and loomed over Neal. "I was smart enough to figure out why you *really* came back and it wasn't for us, not for me. It was for Elizabeth and I was just part of the package. You couldn't have her without me.." He paused to look first a Elizabeth then back at Neal. "Objectively, she looks familiar, doesn't she?"

"She's *not* a substitute for Kate," Neal hissed. "Don't even go there, Peter."

"I never thought she was," he said. "I just know that you had to take me if you wanted her."

"I didn't *have* to take you," Neal said. "I wanted you. I want you both. I *need* you Peter, I need both of you. We need you. Why can't you believe that?"

"Why? Why do you need me? You have everything you want."

Elizabeth shot out of her seat and pushed him back into his. "God damn it Peter! Stop being such a stubborn ass! Quit being so damned noble! We *don't* have everything we want. We don't have *you*. If we didn't want you, how come we've spent the last year and a half looking for you? Hell, Jones even used Bureau resources to find you."

"Why don't you want to come back?" Neal asked. "Have you found someone else?"

He could say there was, he *should* say there was but he could never lie to them. "No, there isn't," he said and saw the tension in Neal's shoulders ease. "I don't have anyone."

Neal knelt in front of him. "You have us," he said, cupping his face. "If that's what you want. Do you?"

"Please come home to us," Elizabeth whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Before he could formulate an answer, Neal captured his mouth, climbing into his lap as he gently took possession. Vaguely, he was aware of Elizabeth working to unbutton his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders, kissing along his neck and jaw before nudging Neal aside to claim her own kiss.

He grasped Neal's shoulders in a tight grip as he began undressing him. "Stop..."

"Peter...?"

He gently extracted himself from their embrace and made himself presentable. He turned his back, unable to look at their hurt, pleading expressions. He tried to summon up the anger he'd felt just a few minutes earlier but he couldn't, tried to be angry that the two people he loved most had all but shoved him out of their lives.

"I can't do this, " he said. "I can't risk this happening again. I can't risk going back to how it was. If it happens again..." He shook his head. "I don't know."

Louis whined softly, picking up on his distress and he bent to comfort him.

"Do you want us to leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Part of me does, yes," he said. "But the other..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him into Neal's embrace and he automatically returned it. Behind him, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around both. "This is where you belong," she whispered. "With us."

A little traitorously. his body began responding to the familiar feel of them pressed against him and without conscious thought, he dipped his head, taking Neal by the mouth, muffling his relieved sob. Somehow he found himself on his bed, stripped of his clothes as they overwhelmed him. But he wasn't a passive recipient, his hands and mouth moving from one to the other, unerringly finding the places that aroused them. He gasped into Elizabeth's mouth as the warmth of Neal's enveloped him. One hand tangled in Elizabeth's hair as the other tangled in Neal's as he fought release.

"Let go," Elizabeth whispered.

His vision whited out as release took him and he fell into a sated, exhausted sleep.

WCWCWCWC

He woke to the late afternoon sun angling through the window. He was alone and he thought it had all been a dream until he felt his kiss-bruised skin and the satiation he hadn't felt since he left the city. He got up, pulling on his jeans when he heard low voices in the living room. So, they hadn't left and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He went to wash up, seeing the weariness in his expression along with a faint spark of hope.

"You know you'll have to get rid of the beard," Neal said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said, stroking his face, her fingers tangling briefly before she smoothed it down. "I think it makes you look... distinguished."

"You don't like facial hair. That's why you wanted me to get rid of the mustache," he said.

"Well you have to admit it made you look a little ridiculous... Mario," Neal said, amused.

Against his will, he smiled faintly at the old nickname.

"Have you decided?" Neal asked, sobering. "Will you come home?"

He pushed past them, scooping up his Tshirt and slipped it on. "I... I need to think," he said. Moments later, he pushed through the back door, Louis on his heels.

"Did we break him?" Elizabeth asked as she and Neal watched from the back door.

Neal pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "I don't know," he said. "I hope not."

"If he comes back, we have to make sure he knows how important he is to us," Elizabeth said.

"He'll come back," Neal said. "Maybe not today or next week but he will."

"You sound so sure," Elizabeth said.

"I have to be," Neal said. "We need him El. We love him. He has to know that."

"We have to show him."

"We will... if he lets us," Neal said. "You know how...insistent he can be."

"You mean stubborn," Elizabeth said.

"That too," Neal said. "Remember, he chased me for three years before he caught me."

They waited patiently as he thought, argued, bargained with himself while the sun slowly set, casting deep shadows over the yard. Finally he stood and joined them at the door. "I want you to go back to the city," he said then held up a hand to halt their protests. "I need room... time to think. I can't think clearly with you here. Please."

Reluctantly they left, knowing they couldn't force him. "We'll be at the inn just outside town the next few days," Elizabeth said. "If you want to talk."

He waited until he heard them leave before breaking down and weeping, something he hadn't done since he found Neal on a stretcher, bleeding from a near fatal shot to the chest. He wanted to go back with them but he knew if they shut him out again, it would break him. He couldn't go through it again. So, his choice was between his heart and his head. One said go, the other said stay.

WCWCWCWC

They stayed in town until the end of the week, hoping against hope that he'd be with them when they returned to the city. They were disappointed and left without seeing him. He, however, saw them, resisting the urge to say good bye. He still hadn't decided whether to stay or go. He had a life here, friends and was reluctant to give that up.

"Mr. Lassiter?"

He looked up from the menu he was perusing to find Sheila, the waitress. "I haven't quite decided," he said. "Give me a few."

"No, that's okay," Sheila said. "It's just that Marty, at the inn, gave me this to give to you. From that couple that was here. From out of town?"

"Two blue eyed brunettes?"

"Yeah. You know them?" Sheila asked, handing him a card.

"Yeah, I do, " he said. "It's been a while since I've seen them though."

Once she left, he looked down at the card she'd given him. On it were four phone numbers - two business, two personal - and a short note.

"When you decide, we can be reached at any one of these. If you decide to stay, we'll understand but we'll miss you. We *do* miss you and want you to come home. Remember that we love you. We'll always love you, no matter what. El and Neal."

"Couldn't make it easy, could you?" he said to himself. He was no closer to deciding than he was when they showed up at his door. It wouldn't be just him going back but Louis as well - he'd be damned if he left the dog behind with everything else. He tucked the card into his pocket and placed his order.

WCWCWCWC

He was tempted to let time make the decision for him but he knew that was the coward's way. One thing he knew about himself was that he wasn't a coward. Every day, he saw the card they'd left and he felt it beckoning him, almost pleading with him to tear down the wall he'd put up between them. It took a month for him to take the first step to doing that.

"I do this and our lives change," he said to Louis. "So, what do you say?"

In answer, Louis whined softly and thumped his tail on the floor.

"You're sure?"

Again, Louis thumped his tail and whined, ending with a woof.

Taking a deep breath, he entered a number... and hit send.

WCWCWCWC

"El! El!" Neal called excitedly as he burst through the door of the Brooklyn townhouse.

"Neal? What? What is it?" Elizabeth asked as he swept her up in a tight embrace.

"He's coming home," Neal whispered into her hair. "He's coming back to us."

Elizabeth pulled back, studying his face. "Are you sure?" she asked, afraid to hope.

Neal nodded. "He called me today," he said. "Asked what he should do with the house in Greenhill."

"Did he say when?"

"As soon as he closes the house, his accounts and says his goodbyes," Neal said.

"We should help..." Elizabeth started, going for her keys.

Neal stopped her. "He said he needs to do it alone," he said. "He said he was coming home so we need to trust that he will."

"But..."

"I know it'll be hard to wait," Neal said. "But we have to. He said he'd call when he's ready. " He cupped her face. "He's coming back to us."

WCWCWCWC

It was strange, being back in the city. He'd grown accustomed to the space and the quiet of Greenhill. Here, it as crowded and noisy. It had taken a few weeks to wrap things up and pack, loading everything he was taking into the back of the truck. It wasn't much - his clothes, some books, an end table he'd made once he'd perfected his technique. The one thing that would have held him back was his lack of employment - he didn't want to be underfoot, not be able to contribute to the household - but Neal had assured him that wouldn't be an issue.

"You can work with me," he'd said. "Between the two of us, no would-be thief will have a chance."

"Almost there, Louis," he said, as he navigated the familiar streets to the house on DeKalb. But as he drew closer, doubts began to crowd into his mind, foremost was the doubt that things would really change, if they would really welcome him back, make him an integral part of their lives again. He shoved aside the doubts as he parked a little way down the street, where he sat for a minute, listening to the engine cool. Finally, he heaved a sigh, clipped on Louis' leash and opened the door.

He was patient as Louis acquainted himself with the new neighborhood as he walked slowly up the walk, up the stairs and to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened and he was face to face with the two people he loved most in the world, the two people he thought he could live without only to be proven wrong. Without a word, they pulled him into the the strange but familiar house. Satchmo broke the silence when he let out and inquisitive sound and went to greet Louis before brushing up against him.

He crouched down, burying his hands in the retriever's thick fur. "Hey there Satch. This is Louis, your new housemate. Be nice, all right? He's new to the city so you'll have to be patient with him."

He rose to go retrieve his things but they stopped him. "They'll keep," Elizabeth said as they led him upstairs.

It was almost a repeat of the day at his house as they stripped each other, hands and mouths igniting the passion that had been between them since they'd become three. Soon, he was thrusting into Elizabeth's moist warmth as Neal plundered his mouth. All too soon it was over, Elizabeth's release coming a split second after his.

"My turn," Neal said, stroking him to hardness much sooner than he would have thought possible. The preparation was quick but thorough and soon he was sinking into Neal's tight heat. He tried to hold back but he knew he wouldn't, couldn't last long.

"Come for me, for us," Neal whispered. "Let go."

He claimed his mouth as Neal stiffened under him, tightened around him and he was lost.

"Sleep now," Elizabeth said softly as she gently rolled him to his back and cleaned him with a warm cloth.

His hand closed around her wrist, the question plain. "We'll be here," Neal said. "We're not letting you go. Ever again."

"Welcome home, hon," Elizabeth said.

He drifted to sleep with her on one side, Neal on the other, only giving in to sleep when he heard them do the same.

WCWCWCWC

He woke hours later, momentarily disoriented in the unfamiliar bed. He had vague memories of being alone but when he looked to either side he saw Elizabeth and Neal sleeping peacefully beside him. He sat up and prepared to get up but two hands immediately pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" Neal asked sleepily.

"Bathroom," he said.

"We'll be waiting for you," Elizabeth said.

He extricated himself and went into the bathroom, catching sight of himself in the mirror. He hadn't really noticed before but he looked years older than he was and he wasn't sure it was just the beard. Once finished, he went back to what had been his side of the bed but was pulled into the middle, Neal and Elizabeth wrapping themselves around him.

"Told you. Not ever letting you go," Neal said sleepily. "Not ever."

Again, the doubts crowded his mind but he didn't voice them. He knew only time would prove or disprove them. Instead, he drew both of them closer, relishing, for the moment, the feel of their bodies next to his.

It surprised him but didn't surprise him when they rolled away from him in their sleep and he was able to leave the bed and slip on a robe. Quietly, he went downstairs, finding Satchmo and Louis curled head to tail around each other. At least the dog was sure of his place, he thought. He wandered into the kitchen - just as he remembered it except for a newer, larger wine rack. Neal's influence no doubt. He unracked a bottle at random. An '82 Bordeaux. The same vintage Neal and Kate had pretended to have during the time between Adler absconding with their money and Neal going to prison. Those thoughts led to the thoughts of the similarities - at least the physical similarities - between Kate and Elizabeth. *Those* thoughts lead to the near conviction that Neal was using Elizabeth - however subconsciously - as a substitute for Kate. Granted, there was little the two women had in common besides appearance but perhaps that was enough for him to pretend for a short while.

He reracked the bottle and opened the fridge, finding a six pack of his favorite beer. He counted it late enough and popped one open, taking along drink as he sat at the table.

"Peter?"

He looked up to see both Elizabeth and Neal, looking uncertain.

"You're not thinking of leaving again... are you?" Elizabeth asked.

Yes, I am thinking about it, he thought but smiled. "No, no I'm not," he said.

"Couldn't sleep?" Neal asked as they sat across from him.

"Strange bed," he said. "Used to my old one."

Looking at them, side by side, he couldn't help but feel the divide that was still between them.

"Please don't shut us out," Neal said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Like you did with me?" he asked before he could stop himself. A small part of him was pleased when they flinched and Neal withdrew his hand. "You still can't - or won't - see that regardless, I'm the third wheel. What I said was true no matter how much we want it to be different. I'll never fit into your world, I'll never be comfortable there. That's never been me." He gazed out over their heads as he finished his beer. "And Neal, I know after all this time, you think my interests, my tastes are... plebian, not sophisticated enough. I'm too simple."

"That's not true," Neal said. "I've seen you hold your own when it comes to art, wine, fashion..."

"But they don't *interest* me," he said. "I knew that stuff because it was part of the job. That's it."

"And me?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you think the same of me?"

"I didn't at first," he said. "But then Neal came along and I came up short."

"Are we going to do this again?" Elizabeth asked, frustrated and a little angry. "If you believe that, why did you come back?"

"Because I hoped things would be different," he said.

"It's only been one day," Neal said. "We're adjusting too. It took us months to get used to you not being here and even then..."

"There was too much room," Elizabeth finished.

"So I'm a placeholder," he said.

"No, you're not," Elizabeth said. "You were *never* a placeholder."

"Well, you can understand why I'm wary of opening myself up to you again," he said. "And honestly, I'm not sure I can."

"Can you at least try?" Neal asked.

"I can try."

WCWCWCWC

He tried but he couldn't take that last step to making himself vulnerable. He knew he was distancing himself but he also knew they didn't notice. He'd learned well and was more than a little proud of himself for conning a world class conman like Neal Caffrey. There was still passion between them though, that hadn't changed. More often than not, they noticed when he left the bed but they'd started turning to each other again. More and more, things were returning to the way they'd been before he left but this time he knew he was partly to blame. He kept the status quo - or tried to - for six months before he admitted it wasn't working. So, late one night, after the other two fell into an exhausted sleep, he got up, got dressed and gathered his things - his alternate identity, his clothes, alternate passport and credit cards. He had a few more clothes than before but nothing that wouldn't fit into two suitcases and a duffle bag. The only real decision he had to make was whether to take Louis or not. In the end he decided to leave him since he and Satchmo had bonded. He still had his truck and separate bank accounts so money wasn't a problem and, if the job was still available, he'd take Carl up on his offer to make him a part time deputy to keep busy.

Before he left - for the last time - he wrote a short note.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but it's not working. I'm sure you could find me again but I'm asking you not to. It really is best this way, you living your lives, me living mine. Just believe that I love you both with all my heart and always will. Peter."

As he pulled into his driveway in Greenhill, Neal and Elizabeth woke in a house that had one less. It was Neal who found the note on the mantle and showed it to Elizabeth. "We have to go..." he said. "He can't just leave again."

"He did," Elizabeth said. "I don't like it either but we have to let him go."

"I *can't*..."

"We have to This is what he wants."

WCWCWCWC

Three weeks later, they heard from him for what would be the last time when Elizabeth was served with divorce papers and a note.

"El, we had a good life together but it's time we parted ways for good. Time to cut all ties. For all intents and purposes, your husband no longer exists and I want you to be with someone who fits you better than I ever did. Free to be with Neal, openly and without reservation. Please don't contest the decree in any way. I have what I need except what and who I can't have. I'm okay with that. Please, let me go. Peter."

WCWCWCWC

John Lassiter sat in his back yard and contemplating getting another dog as he waited for his guests to arrive. Carl had said something about having a cousin visiting and asked if it was all right if he brought her along. He'd replied the more, the merrier.

"John?"

"Come on back!"

Minutes later, Carl, his daughter Christie and someone he assumed was the cousin pushed through the back door. He couldn't help but stare as he got a look at her - small, almost petite, blue eyes, brown hair - and he smiled. He *did* have a type after all.

"John, my cousin Vera," Carl said. "Vera, John Lassiter, my new deputy."

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

No, she wasn't Elizabeth - or Neal - but he had a feeling that she might be able to fill much of the hole they left if he and Vera clicked and he could finally - finally - leave them behind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was inspired by one in the Uncovered and other stories by Stakebait where the Peter?Neal relationship is established and Peter is afraid that Elizabeth and Neal will realize they have more in common with each other than they do with him. This is my take on what might happen.
> 
> The village of Greenhill, Vermont is from the series The Wonder(ful) Years by elrhiarhodan.


End file.
